Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: La rencontre d'un dieu nordique et d'un ex-soldat de l'hiver encore en quête intérieur pour retrouver la mémoire. Avis au curieux!
1. I Noir et rouge

Hello guys!

Voici ma nouvelle grosse histoire. Une Wintersfrost. J'espère que vous aimerez, Loki et Buck étant deux de mes chouchous. Je serais toujours à l'heure pour eux promit.

Cela se passe dans une time line un peu brouillonne par contre... Les Avengers habitent toujours à la Tour, Bucky à toujours son premier bras, Steve et Tony se sont réconcilier au lit plutôt que de se taper dessus mais Thor Ragnarok à bien eut lieu sans Thanos à la fin.

Il sera ici question de la rencontre non canon de mes chouchous de chez Marvel et de leur relation bien sûr. Ou quand un dieu nordique croise le chemin d'un ex-soldat de l'hiver en pleine quête intérieur.

Amusez vous bien!^^

* * *

LUCKY/WINTERFROST

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?

I Noir et rouge

Encore une journée ennuyeuse se profilait pour lui. Il avait lu tous les livres que contenait l'appartement aménagé pour son benêt de frère et qu'ils partageaient bien malgré lui. C'était facile aussi. Seule sa chambre et une partie du salon en contenait. Enfin en une seule journée et ce même en faisant des pauses pour converser avec la sympathique intelligence artificielle qu'abritait les mur de la tour des Avengers. Jarvis. Tous deux parlaient souvent et étaient même devenu amis mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Comment, lui, Loki, avait-il bien pu tomber si bas, presque captif des amis de son frère ?

 **-Loki ! Loki !scandait la foule en délire autour de lui. Lokiiiiiiiii ! Aaaahhhh !**

 **Il leur offrit son plus grand sourire tout en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux qui frisottaient depuis qu'il avait arrêté de les lisser. Il avait vu à quel point sa crinière noir corbeau pouvait être sublimé ainsi au naturel, bouclant à n'en plus finir et lui donnant un air sauvage même si par cela ils avaient tendance à s'emmêler et qu'il passait des heures à en prendre soin. Le pire, il se devait de l'avouer, était ces satanées anglaises, des boucles qui devenaient des tubes de cheveux quasi impossible à recoiffer convenablement sans faire des nœuds. Cette situation, malheureusement, lui arrivait bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**

 **C'était, las de guerroyer contre ses boucles rebelles, qu'il usait finalement de magie. Mais son plaisir était de s'occuper d'eux à la main, sans doute pour remplacer le temps passé à mettre son gel. Les acclamations se firent plus forte alors qu'il marchait félinement, ses hanches ne pouvant s'empêcher de rouler sensuellement. Il amorça un demi tour vaporeux, son épaisse crinière ébène virevoltant atour de ses épaules avec grâce. Mais sa chevelure ne volait en rien la superbe de sa tenue. Celle-ci étant l'inquisitrice de tout ces cris hystériques, même si sa présence en elle-même les provoquait déjà à profusion. Il avait opté pour la plus simple.**

 **Le thème étant la Chine et la beauté naturelle. Alors oui, il était allé au plus épuré. Sa fine silhouette gracile indécemment cintrée dans une robe en soie vert sans aucun motif, s'accordant à ravir avec ses yeux espiègles, hormis la bordure en fil d'or. Elle avait un col qu'il portait relevé et qui se finissait en cache cœur du côté droit. Ce côté comportait des fermetures de style typiques chinois dont seulement trois étaient accrochées jusque celle contre son aine tout en laissant apparaître une fine languette de peau. L'autre côté ne comportait pas ces fermeture mais s'arrêtait lui aussi au même niveau. Le reste se scindait des deux côtés pour que ses cuisses minces et nerveuses paraissent au moindre déplacement. Il ne portait aucun bijou, ni d'autre grigri comme des gants mais avait tenu à porter des escarpins dorés et noirs dont le design et le talon aiguille étaient très discrets.**

 **Bon sous la robe il avait mit un sous-vêtement. Pour être plus à l'aise quant aux pants voluptueux qui lui arrivait sur les chevilles mais qui, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mente, ne cachait pas grand-chose. Enfin il n'allait partir en débat intérieur quant à savoir s'il devait vraiment qualifier ce bout de tissus de sous-vêtement. On lui avait dit que cette chose était un string, idéal pour les gens qui dans son cas en armure de combat, en tenue d'apparat ou en costume cravate ne portait jamais de sous-vêtements pour plus de confort ou de raisons évidentes de praticité quand il avait se dévêtir rapidement sans magie, et que cela faisait ressortir son magnifique postérieur. Et cette petite chose était bien pratique. Il avait toujours cette impression de liberté de mouvement sans avoir la gêne que tout soit à l'air sous le peu de tissus que lui offrait sa tenue.**

 **Être en publique n'était pas très propice à ce genre d'exhibitionnisme. Avec un amant c'était une autre histoire, la nudité étant même son état principal quand il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un qui lui faisait envie. Après ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il cachait ses superbes jambes, gâbles et pâles comme une pleine lune, tout comme le reste de son anatomie. Ses bras étaient eux aussi découvert ainsi que ses épaules, jusqu'aux muscles trapèzes, la robes ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination tout en étant d'une sulfurosité exquise. Il fit onduler son corps de la plus harmonieuse des manières sous les flashs qui crépitaient follement. Ce qu'il faisait sur Midgard ? Il prenait un bain de foule pardi !**

 **Depuis son dernier passage il n'y avait rien de mieux pour l'amuser. Au départ cela partait du jour de son premier retour où il avait acheté un portable, un dernier cri cela allait de soit, et prit un numéro de téléphone. La personne qui s'était occupé de lui à l'agence spécialisée étant un fan, il avait divulgué son numéro à toute sa liste d'ami qui en avait fait de même et lui s'était vite retrouvé croulant sous les appels et les SMS. Et de file en aiguille, il se retrouvait là ce soir à défiler pour Jean Paul Gauthier. Tous les évènements aux quels il participait voyaient leur publique se gonfler grâce à ses fans alors il était rapidement devenu un indispensable à inviter quant l'on voulait assurer le succès quoi que ce soit d'un peu important.**

 **Évidemment lui-même était devenu accroc à ses apparitions en publique, réelles démonstrations quant à ses goûts en matière de tenues de la plus provocatrice à un costume raffiné. Il adorait trouver comment s'habiller ou quand un couturier ou une marque de vêtements le contactait pour lui faire porter leur vêtements, des créations faites spécialement pour lui la plus part du temps. Discuter avec des stylistes de vêtements lui plaisait énormément. Celui avec qui il s'était entretenu avant la soirée, celui de Jean Paul Gauthier, était un fan de lui. C'était lui qui lui avait montré ce fameux string. Une composition spéciale, petit cadeau de sa part.**

 **Qu'il lui avait mit, lui-même, dans une dimension de poche que Loki créait pour les essayages, juste après qu'il l'ait prit, presque sauvagement, contre un mur. Ces temps ci le dieu appréciait être volache. N'avoir aucune attache affective l'arrangeait. Des relations et des coups d'un soir il en avait eut des tas. Passagères, sulfureuses, coups de foudre puissants, toxiques ou passionnées, il avait connu tous les genres. Enfin à peu près tous. L'amour, le vrai, celui qui prend aux tripes, qui fous des bulles de savons dans le bide et qui rend heureux et le fairait sourire comme un con. Sa pire relation avait sans doute été celle qui l'avait liée à En Dwi Gast, connu comme le Grand Maître sur Sakaar. Le tyran l'avait soigné après sa chute du Bifrost, une dague profondément fichée dans son abdomen, alors qu'il était au plus mal.**

 **L'unique avait été séduit, lui aussi. Cela avait été long et passionné, jusqu'à l'arrivée de son frère adoptif. Lui avait fini par se sentir prisonnier et détester cet être encore plus imbu de sa personne que lui-même. Plus question de revivre cette torture. Alors il s'évertuait à se faire prendre puis à jeter. Ce n'était pas comme si le choix pouvait manquer. S'arrêtant au fond de la scène, tout prêt des coulisses, il se campa sur ses jambes et ouvrit les bras.**

 **-Kneel before me !s'écria-t-il tout sourire devant le public.**

 **Mais il avait oublié une chose. Tout était retransmis en direct à la télé. Parce que mine de rien il était célèbre maintenant. Et oui. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ses fans se comptaient en millions, sur plusieurs continents pour couronner le tout ! Ainsi son benêt de frère et ses idiots d'ami s'étaient emmêle tout ça parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il voulait de nouveau conquérir Midgard. Comme s'il n'avait que ça a faire dans sa vie !**

 **Il était un dieu occupé, plus égérie de la mode que dieu d'ailleurs, entre ses conquêtes, ses défilés ou toutes ses soirées aux qu'elles on l'invitait. Le styliste était arrivé et quelques secondes plus tard Thor, Ironman, Captain América, Falcon, BlackWidow, Vision, Scarlett Witch, War Machine, Hawkeye et Hulk débarquaient pour l'empêcher d'asservir Midgard et gnagnagna, il n'avait pas suivit leurs déblatérations inutiles jusqu'au bout. Son armure de combat apparaissant immédiatement telle la pire des déformations professionnelles. Ainsi il s'était fait humilier devant ses fans.**

 **Hulk lui mettent la pire des murges. Alors que Hawkeye le tasait avec une flèche électrique. Convulser devant des centaines de personnes avant de se faire embarquer par les Avengers n'avait rien de glorieux. C'était tout juste s'il n'en aurait pas rougit de honte. Moultes passages devant des détecteurs de mensonges plus tard il se retrouvait assigné à résidence, sans aucun moyen de communication.**

Un lourd soupire mourut sur le bout de ses lèvres, se recalant sur son lit aux draps de soie. Un ennui mortel l'étreignait. Son livre rejoignit la bibliothèque. Ouvrage qui parlait de deux frères un peu couillons qui prenaient la route pour retrouver leur père mais que au bout du compte cela se compliquait beaucoup. Ces deux idiots étaient plutôt sympathiques sauf que leur road trip devenait lassant à la longue. Un peu toujours la même chose. Les livres s'appelaient sommairement Supernatural. Très bon titre au vue de toutes les créatures qui croisaient le chemin des frangins. Mais insuffisant pour le distraire. Il se leva promptement avant de se mettre à arpenter sa chambre aménagée par ses soins, autant avoir du temps autant en profiter.

-J'en ai marre, éructa-t-il tout en provoquant une onde de magie verte qui fit voler le mobilier.

Il se jeta sur la porte et hurla à ce que l'on le laisse sortir de cette satané pièce. Ses poings heurtèrent avec fracas la cloison en fer doré, se mettant part la suite à tambouriner comme un beau diable dessus. Il y envoya un coup de pied rageur pour finir par poser son front contre la parois.

-Vous faites bien d'arrêter Monsieur Odinson, déclara Jarvis de son ton froid et robotique habituel. Monsieur Stark et votre frère viennent quérir votre aide.

Il se figea à cette annonce. Ça, c'était inattendu. Il recula, fixant la porte prêt à s'enfuir dès son ouverture. Son demeuré de frère ne verrait rien venir, il l'avait déjà berné de nombreuses fois. Et le dieu de la malice ne se priverait pas pour recommencer, autant de fois que cela lui serait nécessaire. Le mobilier se remit à sa place à la vitesse de l'éclaire tandis que son postérieur enfermé dans ses habits de soie verte, de cuir noir et d'or se posait sur la causeuse Renaissance assortie au reste de la pièce. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en recoiffant magiquement ses cheveux faute d'avoir le temps de le faire de ses mains. La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit. Pour qu'Ironman tout en armure fasse irruption sous son nez. Et merde. Pas de chance pour lui, surtout que Thor était juste derrière, Stormbreaker bien en main.

-Loki !s'exclama le blondin. Mon frère ! Nous avons besoin de ta magie.

Loki battit des cils, complètement perdu. Venir en aide à son frère et ses amis. Cela l'interloquait grandement. Thor savait pourtant qu'il n'avait que de la rancœur à son égard et que pour rien au monde il ne l'aiderait plus. Il avait déjà assez donné de sa personne. Il avait tendu ses précieuses fesses pour protéger Midgard du titan violet puis Asgard des elfes noirs et au prêt du grand maître pour revenir encore et toujours tel James et Jessie empêcher son frère d'être heureux. L'homme de métal pointait ses répulseurs sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, dardant son regard sur la tarte qu'était le dieu du tonnerre plutôt que sur le milliardaire sans réels super-pouvoirs.

-Serais tu donc désespéré au point de venir me trouver, Thor ?l'interrogea-t-il tout de même sur un ton hautain, bien droit et fier comme un coq sur son assise. Toutes les fois précédentes ne t'ont donc point dissuadées ?

Thor gronda tout en faisant non de la tête, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

-Il s'agit réellement d'un problème très grave, mon frère, répondit le dieu bourrin. Wanda elle-même ne peut rien faire, ce malgré ses pouvoirs de manipulation mental. Personne ne peut soigner un cœur hormis toi.

Le dieu brun bondit furieusement sur le blond, laissant échapper un râle de psychopathe alors qu'il agrippait fermement le col de son sweat ridicule.

-Je ne veux plus tomber dans tes combines !éructa-t-il en le poussant sur la porte refermée juste après leur entrée. MAINTENANT LIBÈRE MOI !

Rugissant ses dernières paroles, faisant se prendre la cloison amovible en plein crâne au blond, montrant ses crocs ivoires complètement menaçant.

-Non homme de métal !s'exclama Thor. Nous avons besoin de lui !

Son frère serrait les dents, plongeant son regard dans le sien, soutenant ses yeux colériques. Un soupire retentit avec le bruit d'un casque qui s'ouvre. Une main couverte de métal rouge se posa sur son épaule.

-Le Capsicle compte sur nous, lui assura le génie.

Loki lâcha son stupide frère, posant par dépit sa tête sur son torse.

-Me touchez pas Stark, grommela le dieu de la malice en enlevant son bras. Pourrais je au moins partir après ?

Il se tourna face au philanthrope. Antony Stark semblant être le décisionnaire. Ce pour le voir acquiescer à sa question. Alors tout en faisant craquer ses longs doigts pâles, il suivit les deux Avengers patiemment. Prenant l'ascenseur sans un mot, non moins sur ses gardes. Il se devait la prudence. Ils furent étrangement bien vite à l'étage médical de la tour Stark, Loki se rendant malgré lui compte qu'il tremblait d'excitation. Des frissons parcourait son échine. Il allait montrer à cette bande de guignols ce qu'était un vrai magicien. Non. Ce qu'était un dieu ! Dans la magie il n'existait pas plus puissant que lui des n… huit royaumes. Cette jeunette allait en prendre plein les mirettes, voir un expert en action n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Surtout que dernièrement à part prendre son pied avant de se faire capturer injustement, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Même avec le grand maître. Steve Rogers, le super-soldat au cœur pur, les attendait à leur sortie de la cabine en métal.

-Est-il d'accord ?assailli-t-il ses amis. Il a l'intention de le guérir, vraiment ? Il ne va pas lui faire de mal pas vrai ?

Et d'autres questions que le dieu sorcier trouva étourdissantes. Il leur tourna autour telle une petite amie/fangirl hystérique, et Loki s'y connaissait en la matière, posant milles et une question comme s'il n'existait pas. Et Odin savait à quel point ce comportement pouvait l'exaspérer. L'attachement pouvait rendre fous. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Les sentiments pour des êtres plus faibles ou malades n'avaient pas leur place dans quelque monde que ce soit. Ami ou famille, il avait appris à en faire fit pour se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Et les pathétique inquiétude du héro en collant le confortait dans son choix. Pas d'attaches pas de problèmes. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, exaspéré par les jérémiades du super-soldat, pinçant l'arrête de son nez gracieux.

-Rogers vous me faites honte, soupira-t-il. Regardez vous, même Thor sait mieux tenir le stress que vous.

Le grand blond se tut. Son visage se décomposa, passant par la tristesse, l'incompréhension puis une colère qu'il se mit à retenir.

-Il a intérêt à nous aider, marmonna Steve alors que Tony passait difficilement un bras autour de ses épaules.

Les deux leaders des Avengers se soutenant mutuellement, faillait faire vomir le dieu brun. Que d'état d'âme et de gnangnanteries futiles. Le sorcier se racla la gorge, leur rappelant son existence. Son impatience bien en vue, il voulait juste partir loin de ces empêcheurs de s'amuser en rond pour reprendre ses activités en toute impunité après tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Thor eut un petit sourire désolé devant la démonstration d'affection qui se jouait devant eux. Tony Stark soufflant des mots doux au Captain en guise de réconfort, l'armure avait rejoint la garde robe du milliardaire, le super-soldat ayant enfouit son visage contre son cou et laissant libre cours à la peine qui l'habitait, ses puissantes épaules, moulées dans un t-shirt d'un mauvais goût passable, s'agitant de soubresauts disgracieux pour une si imposante carrure. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Autant les laisser dans leur absurdités, ils ne feraient que l'embarrasser. Son frère le guida jusqu'à une porte semblable à toutes les autres de l'étage.

-Je sais à quel point tu préfère être seul pour exercer ton art mon frère, approuva le bourrin nordique. Ainsi personne ne sera là pour t'embêter.

Loki afficha un petit sourire de contentement. Thor lui faisait confiance. Comme si souvent. Il hocha la tête en guise d'assurance. Son frère ne prit pas la peine de rester plus longtemps. De toute façon, cela ne l'aurait avancé à rien. L'avoir dans ses pattes n'était en aucun cas propice à sa concentration. Sa considération le toucha malgré tout. Après tout ce temps, ce rustre le connaissait encore un minimum. Il pouvait bien se montrer un peu gentil pour une fois.

-Merci, Thor, murmura-t-il assez doucement pour que seul le dieu du tonnerre ne l'entende en empoignant la poignée de la porte.

Poussant le contre-plaqué recouvert de plastique blanc, il força un tantinet, le groom peinant et grinçant à son extensions. Une odeur âcre de désinfectant agressa son odorat délicat. La pièce était toute blanche et silencieuse hormis une respiration lente et profonde. Dans un coin un cardio-scope qui ne produisait pas un seul son mesurait tranquillement un rythme cardiaque. Un fauteuil confortable et sobre qui y était assorti trônait prêt d'un lit. Alors son regard se posa sur la forme inconsciente qui s'y trouvait, reliée à une intraveineuse et au cardio-scope.

Tout curieux et fasciné qu'il fut, ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol dans un crissement de cuir. Il resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Ces longs cheveux fins en auréole tout autour de sa tête. Cette barbe légère qui lui octroyait un étrange charme sauvage. Ces lèvres rosées gracieusement dessinées qu'il eut envie d'aller embrasser sur le champ dans une tentative de réveiller ce bel endormi. Ce torse à demi-couvert, dont il pouvait apercevoir un bout de musculature, se soulevait paisiblement. Un bras de mét…

Qu'est ce que cette affreuseté venait gâcher un si magnifique homme ? Il s'en retrouva plus choqué qu'énervé. Le fait de vouloir savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il perde son bras lui retourna l'estomac. Ou était ce autre chose ? Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Le dieu malicieux se releva et comme pour s'en assurer il se rapprocha de l'homme assoupi. Il désira alors plus que tout au monde son réveil. Pour découvrir la couleur de ses yeux qu'il imaginait magnifique. Pour entendre sa voix qui ne pouvait qu'être rauque et virile. Était-ce cela de tomber amoureux ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrive pas la semaine suivante mais cela d'encore après sachant que c'est la semaine de publications des bonus. Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je sache si cette fic plait ou juste pour me faire un coucou.

Your dear Archangel


	2. II Vert et or

Hello guys^^

C'est partit pour la suite de mon Lucky. Beaucoup plus court cette fois si.

Je vous embête un peu d'abord en répondant à **Christine** : _**Merci pour ta review, ce qui est de la fin du précédent chapitre je ne me voyais juste pas finir autrement, il n'y avait, je te l'assure, aucune once de sadisme dans mes agissements. Ce n'était pas mon**_ _ **intention. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira aussi. Au plaisir.**_

Place maintenant à la suite.^^

* * *

WinterFrost

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?

II Vert et or.

Il s'était présenté, traîné en fait serait plus approprié dans son cas, tard tout en bas de la grande tour vitré qui servait de QG à la bande de guignol en collant dont son meilleur ami était le leader. Ce cher Captain bienséance lui ayant un jour, avec l'accord de Stark bien entendu, dit de ne pas hésiter à venir s'y réfugier en cas de besoin. Si au part avant il s'était refusé une pareille faiblesse, ce soir, ce putain de soir, il en avait besoin. Un tueur s'était présenté un peu plus tôt dans la journée à sa porte, là pour semblerait-il se débarrasser de sa personne. Aucune idée d'où l'attaque pouvait venir mais sa couverture venait de se faire éventer. Pas question pour lui de rester dans une planque découverte par l'ennemi. Ce n'était pas malin de rester à vue. C'était comme coller son front contre le canon d'un 9 mm. En moins directe, ok, mais il fallait être con pour ne pas se cacher ailleurs. Ainsi il avait dû sortir. En fait son appartement, un pathétique 13 mètres carrés qui était à peine meublé qui n'avait pas l'eau courante et encore moins le chauffage, se trouvait encerclé.

Il avait foncé tête baissé dehors par une fenêtre, tempi pour la caution, après avoir récupéré son sac prêt au moindre départ et des armes cachés dans son matelas à ressorts, de ceux qui grincent au moindre mouvement, pour finalement se retrouver braqué par des connards. Il en aurait hurlé tellement il s'était sentit con à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas son genre de se faire avoir si bêtement. Certes il y avait de meilleures versions que lui, d'accord ils étaient tous morts, mais il n'était-il pas the winter fucking soldier ? Ce faire avoir comme un bleu était indigne de lui. Avec toutes ses connaissances comme n'avait-il pas pu piffer l'embuscade ? Alors bon, il les avait saucé ces fils de putes. Venir interrompre sa quête de mémoire ne se faisait tout simplement pas. C'était mal poli bordel ! Et frustrant, pour lui surtout. Mais arroser de balles ses assaillants n'avait pas suffit. Eux aussi s'étaient fait entraîner, à tuer des winter soldier semblait-il. Ils étaient trop coriaces pour avoir reçu un simple entraînement de mercenaire. Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'un de ces chiens avait sorti un mot en russe. Un seul. Qui d'ailleurs avait faillit leur donner l'avantage. Les codes permettant de le maitriser s'effaçaient en même temps que ses souvenirs refaisaient leur apparition. Il avait eu du pot. Il s'était figé en plein combat alors qu'il luttait intérieurement avec son subconscient et ainsi résister à cette attaque déloyale. Pas de conneries de ce genre avec lui ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert à cause de ces saloperies. Il s'était fait salement poutrer n'empêche. Chapeau à cette bande de batards. Il était blessé d'un peu partout, des balles dans une cuisse, dans l'abdomen, dans un tendons pour tenter de l'empêcher de se replier, un œil au beurre noir, une joue tuméfiée, l'autre ouverte, comme ses lèvres et son arcades sourcilière et son bras humain avait été déboîté, le coude cassé et retourné dans l'autre sens et sans doute une légère commotion cérébrale au vue de son hébétement.

Seul son bras métallique n'avait pas grand-chose, quelques éraflures par ci par là mais avec le temps il s'était habitué, des pètes sur ce bras ci étaient facilement réparables. Son sweat du jour était couvert de sang entrain de coaguler. Il en sentait aussi sur son visage. Son baggy, qu'il voulait le moins moulant possible, s'était fait déchiré à mainte endroit. Il était partit si vite qu'il n'avait pas prit sa veste, sa casquette ou ses gants, ce n'était essentiel mais il s'agissait de signe de son passage. Laisser des traces, dans son cas, était proscrit. Quand on prenait la fuite, c'était préférable. Ne rien oublier derrière soit était une règle prépondérante du parfait fuyard. Règle que ces cons lui avaient empêchés de tenir.

Il serra les dents, ramper sur du goudron avec des côtes cassés n'étant pas la meilleure idée de sa journée mais au vue de tout ce qu'il avait subit plus tôt ce n'était pas ce qui avait fait le plus mal. Au moins il n'avait plus ses trouducs à dos. Il était parvenu à les semer en reprenant son souffle dans une bouche d'aération. L'adrénaline l'avait aidée à y entrer, s'en extirper avait été une toute autre histoire, alors qu'il était à moitié entrain de tourner de l'œil. Mais il était plus fort que toutes ses blessures, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le brillant et incroyablement intelligent réflexe de s'évanouir comme une fleur sur le perron de Stark. Niveau idée de merde, il se plaçait là. C'était son lot, ce genre de merdier. Se faire poursuivre, tabasser ses attaquants et venir s'échouer au prêt de son meilleur ami couvert de blessures et de sang. Il eut le temps d'entendre des bruits autour de lui. Les secours arrivaient. Et la voix de Steve qui criait son nom avec une intonation complètement désespérée fut la dernière chose dont il eut conscience.

################################

Un bip aigu. Un autre. Encore un. Il hurla de frustration pour se jeter sur cet objet du diable qui produisait se bruit horripilant pour ses oreilles de super-soldat. Son bras mécanique heurta l'appareil avant que lui-même ne se prenne le sol en pleine figure un juron lui échappa. Cette saloperie était, en plus d'être sacrément froid et putain d'inconfortable, en plastoc ! Cela le fit se rendre compte que sa peau ne portait plus aucun tissus. Il était nu. Et il avait la chair de poule. Et des bandages de partout. Ainsi que son bras de chair dans un plâtre. Il était relié à cette machine part des files qu'il arracha sur le champs. Ses jambes ne purent malheureusement pas le porter, ses muscles sectionnés n'ayant pas eut le temps de guérir, du moins pas totalement.

Malgré le sérum de Winter soldier, il était dans un sale état. Tout son être lui faisait vivre un enfer pas croyable. Il avait l'habitude de telles douleur mais il douillait sévère. Surtout qu'on avait eut la bonne idée de lui placer une intraveineuse directement dans la jugulaire. Qui ? QUI ? Était l'abruti qui lui avait foutu une aiguille dans un endroit pareil ?! Ça en rajoutait à son calvaire et tendait sa peau qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres. Son état ne lui permettait pas d'endurer plus. Il n'allait pas pleurer, loin de là. Ses réserves lacrymales s'étaient taries il y avait bien longtemps. Ou les Russes lui avaient tout simplement enlevé cette fonction, sans doute jugée inadéquate au comportement d'un surhomme. Pour le moment il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se relever. Avec un jambe dans le plâtre aussi, il était bien tiens ! Évidemment il se passa de penser à des blagues telles que :''Il était bien tombé'' ou ''il était dans de beau draps'' la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, tout simplement. Une cavalcade se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur son ami d'enfance, tout paniqué qui se précipite vers lui.

-Bucky !s'écrit-il avec des intonations aigus qui suintaient de stress. Oh, Buck ! Attends je viens t'aider !

Le héro de l'Amérique le prit dans ses bras, tout délicatement l'accompagnant dans son mouvement pour l'allonger de nouveau sur ce qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital rustique. Il se laissa replacer précautionneusement, les yeux larmoyants et pleins de compassion du grand blond plongés dans les siens.

-Tu veux bien…commença le winter soldier.

-Retaper ton oreiller ?pépilla Steve tout content qu'il lui parle. Avec plaisir.

-Non, Stevie, l'arrêta l'ex-sergent. Pas besoin. Juste enlevé moi ce machin, là.

Le porte bannière étoilé cligna des paupières, sans comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Il resta figé au dessus de lui. Avec un air penaud complètement stupide que Bucky lui aurait bien arraché du visage s'il était plus dans son assiette.

-Cette putain de perfusion !s'énerva-t-il dans un grondement. Ça tire, merde !

Steve s'empressa de la lui ôter, se répandant en excuses toujours plus plates et plus balbutiées les une que les autres. La porte laissa passer le propriétaire de la tour. Stark dans une tenue qu'il devait porter pour travailler dans son atelier, en témoignaient le cambouis qui maculait par endroit son t-shirt blanc. Quelle idée de porter une couleur salissante aussi ! Le génie soupira en voyant qu'il avait détruit l'instrument bippeur de l'enfer.

-Jarvis m'a prévenu de son réveil, déclara le philanthrope. Tout vas bien Capsicle ?

Le blond prit sur le champs le milliardaire dans ses bras son nez venant s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Bucky leva les yeux au ciel. Et aller ! Il n'était pas là pour subir leurs câlins intempestifs ! Il préféra se tourner face au mur et fermer les yeux. Les démonstrations d'affection n'était plus trop son dada, hormis avec Steve. Et le voir faire un câlin à un autre homme lui tordait les tripes, lui donnait envie de hurler, de tuer violemment l'horripilant héritier Stark qui avait lâchement prit sa place au prêt de comparse de toujours, de lui faire souffrir mille et un mot. En bref il était jaloux. Ce fut avec bonheur qu'il accueillit la douce torpeur qui le délivra de ce moment qui n'en finissait pas. Son super-métabolisme trouva sympathique de lui laisser l'ouïe et le toucher. Alors il pu entendre avec exactitude SON meilleur ami se faire rouler une pelle par le fils Stark et leur discussion quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui.

Ils parlaient d'une jeune sorcière qui aurait fait des miracles en ressuscitant son propre frère. Sa puissance de manipulation mental, surtout, fut beaucoup mentionnée. Les codes du Winter soldier aussi par la même occurrence. Les deux aussi étroitement liés que les leaders de l'équipe de super-bras-cassés. Il pu sentir que l'on le raccordait à une nouvelle machine infernale mais qui contre toute attente ne produisait aucun son. Une femme, une aide soignante à ne point en douter facilement reconnaissable à ses gestes doux sur sa peau, s'en occupa juste après la sortie du couple de justicier. Cette fois l'aiguille fut logée dans son épaule, tout prêt de son plâtre. C'était un bon début. Cette partie ci de son corps ressentait déjà tellement de douleur que celle du fin morceaux de fer s'insinuant dans sa plus grosse veine passa inaperçue. On le borda avec soin. Une autre conversation précéda des bruits de pas. Tout devenait de plus en plus flou alors qu'une étrange énergie investissait son cerveau. Il sombra volontiers dans un sommeil comateux.

##############################

Cette fois son retour se fit dans le calme le plus total. Un silence apaisant qui lui arracha un soupire de bien être. Il se sentait incroyablement détendu, une sensation de plénitude dont la douceur lui avait manqué. À force d'être réveillé par des électrochocs ou de ne dormir que d'un seul œil en guettant le moindre bruit suspect, il avait perdu l'habitude de la satisfaction de sortir de son sommeil par lui-même. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors que sa vue s'adaptait à la faible lueur dans sa chambre de soin. Quelqu'un avait cru bon de baisser la luminosité des néons à la blancheur âcre bonne à décoller la rétine des patients. Sage décision en somme. Attendez… L'interrupteur prêt de la porte ne comportait pas de nuancier pourtant. Comment ?... Ce n'était pas humainement possible ce genre de manip, si ? Malgré le fait d'être encore peu réveillé il comprit vite qu'il avait à faire à un magicien. La jeune fille qui manipulait le cerveau ? En tout cas cette personne avait une odeur des plus délicates, savant mélange de cardamome, de bois de Gaïac, de patchouli et de vétiver. Le tout nuancé de mandarine et d'orange douce. C'était vraiment hypnotisant comme fragrance.

-Aurore ouvre enfin les yeux ?lui lança une voix à la suavité légère qui lui paru presque féminine. Bon retour parmi nous.

Le fauteuil que Steve utilisait pour veiller sur lui. Son regard se porta sur une zone d'ombre dans un coin de la pièce. Un petit gloussement lui assura la présence d'un étranger. Ce son lui fit tout drôle le long de son dos.

-C'est vous qui avez fouillé mon cerveau ?l'interrogea-t-il sans se rendre compte du chevrotement de sa voix.

Nouveau gloussement. L'éclairage se fit légèrement plus fort, l'invité incongru se révélant de lui-même. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille dont le porte bannière étoilé avait parlé. Oh non. À moins que la demoiselle ne soit une brunette à la peau nacré quasi laiteuse, vêtu de ce qui devait être une tenue d'As de ce qu'il en savait en ayant vu Thor et des rapports, que ses yeux dardés sur lui étaient d'un vert reptilien emplit d'une lueur mutine follement sexy et dont les longues jambes improbablement fines moulées dans du cuir indécemment serré reposaient sur un accoudoir.

Le siège sur le quel il était savanemant affalé ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il n'était plus en nylon blanc avec un design simple comme Steve appréciait tant. Maintenant le fauteuil avait la couleur de la jade et était en velours. Des boutons ornaient le dossier en forme de queue de paon sur le quel son invité ne se reposait pas. Il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage délicat et ces cheveux noir corbeau bouclés. C'était encore tout récent dans sa mémoire photographique. Un dossier sur l'attaque de New York que son ami de toujours lui avait montré pour le mettre un peu au parfum. Loki. Le frère adoptif de Thor, le Trickster, un être dont l'immoralité se rapprochait de celle d'un vil serpent. Pas quelqu'un à croiser ou encore moins à énerver, en somme. Le fait qu'il soit ici n'était pas bien rassurant. Prudence.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une gamine idiote qui se croit plus puissante que tout le monde ?persifla le dieu en guise de réponse.

Bucky ne sut pas quels arguments donner, ni même quels mots choisir. Il préféra rester coït devant l'As. L'ennemi des Avengers pouffa, alors qu'un sourire à faire hurler de désir un prêtre naissait sur son visage pâle tel celui d'une raffinée poupée de porcelaine. L'ex-sergent déglutit à cette vue. Par tous les dieux, il n'avait jamais trouvé d'homme plus envoûtant que ce criminel bipolaire.

-Vous êtes Loki ?s'enquit Buchanan. Le frère adoptif de Thor ?

Le dieux leva les yeux au ciel avec en prime une mine de six pieds de long. À croire qu'il l'avait vexé. Comme quoi il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Sérieusement ?ralla Loki en laissant sa tête dans le vide sans décroché son regard du plafond.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?continua Bucky.

-Me vouvoie pas, ça me vieillit, grommela le dieu de la malice en croisant les bras à la manière d'un enfant boudeur. Le plus vieux c'est l'autre benêt de blondinet.

Ce comportement le rendit tout de suite attendrissant. Il était rare de voir un dieu à l'allure de mannequin se mettre à bougner. C'était inédit mais cela allait étrangement bien avec le personnage, du moins cette image qui s'imposait depuis son réveil.

-Alors… Tu, hésita le blessé. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

À moitié allongé, l'ex-assassin n'était pas très à son aise pour parler au vu de la torsion improbable qu'il devait effectuer pour voir le dieu de la malice. C'était franchement inconfortable. Il se débattit avec son bras métallique, cherchant à tâtons la télécommande qui lui permettrait de se relever ce pour éviter le torticolis. Un soupire lui parvint. Dans un nuage vert Loki apparu juste à côté de lui. Il ne pu empêcher toutes ses années de réflexe de refaire surface. Seulement l'effet ne fut pas celui escompté. Le lit était étroit. Ah oui, c'était un lit une place, évidemment. Un facteur au quel il n'avait pas pensé avant de s'écarter. Il se sentit dégringoler. Il allait heurter de nouveau le sol en plastique. Cela ne l'enchantait pas des masses comme perspective. Sauf que le choc ne se produisit pas.

-Tous les amis des Avengers ont des automatismes de ce genre ?s'atermoya le dieu.

Bucky s'apperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Quand il finit par desserrer les paupières les prunelles émeraudes étaient toutes prêt des siennes. Une main pâles retenait son bras cybernétique.

-Ou tu es le seul ?termina Loki dans un souffle.

Le Winter soldier retenait le sien. L'As était bien trop proche de lui. Cette exhalation lui donnait la chair de poule. Pas qu'il ait peur de cet homme qui ne l'avait aucunement menacé. Bien au contraire. Loki, lui, paraissait parfaitement à son aise. Il espéra que les battements frénétique son cœur, vil organe traître, ne s'entendaient pas. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, à la manière de chien de faïence pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Des années de self-control ne furent pas de trop pour lui faire garder son calme. Il inspira un grand coup avant de dégager son bras inhumain.

-Dis moi ce que tu fous ici !gronda Bucky en le fusillant du regard. Et tourne pas autour du pot, c'est le genre de truc qui ont le don de m'énerver !

Le dieu féru de casque à cornes lâcha un lourd soupire. Il se téléporta de nouveau, atterrissant sur le siège et croisant ses jambes.

-Ça m'apprendra à accepter de suivre les gentils, conclu l'As. Ou d'avoir attendu que Monsieur se réveille, c'était une erreur.

Le dieu tendit une main vers lui et fit jaillir sa magie. Un flux vert le frappa de plein fouet, envaillissant tout son être avant qu'il ait pu protester. Aucun rapport sur le dieu n'avait mentionné de telles pratiques, sans compter le sceptre donné par Thanos. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il le connaissait. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit Wanda qui s'occupe de lui. Elle au moins n'avait pas ce regard qui le transperçait de cette façon si dérangeante qui réussissait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Loki le força à replonger dans l'inconscient. Putain, ce qu'il détestait la magie. Il serra les dents de frustration, être impuissant face à un adversaire ne lui plaisait pas franchement. Tout ce mit subitement à tourner.

Tout s'éclipsa.

* * *

On se revoit dans deux semaines^^Bye!


	3. III Not thiking of you

Hey salut braves gens!

Devinez qui a tenu sa promesse sur son Lucky? Il m'en aura fait voir de toute les couleurs! Mais il est lààààà! Plus beau que jamais! Et toujours plus fort! Jsuis fier de lui! Après tous les déboires qu'il m'a fait vivre... Je pense ralentir la cadence, surtout que j'ai ce bonus Hawsilver à finir par sortir et un milliard de one shot sympa à écrire et jouer un peu à Skyrim. Trêve de blabla place à la vie palpitante de Loki et de Bucky!^^

* * *

LUCKY

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?

III Not thinking of you.

Que devait-t-il faire ? C'était bien beau de rentrer dans l'esprit des gens. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Peut-être que demander à la bande de rigolo en costume trop moulant aurait été plus sage de sa part. Savoir ce qu'attendait Steve de son intervention, en somme. Non, ce. pas son genre de suivre les ordres. Le Cap pouvait se les mettre là où il le pensait ses instructions. Être dirigé ? Très peu pour lui. Il avait déjà assez donné. Surtout que cette fois c'était différent. Son bel endormi n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui sauter dessus, ni dragué une seule seconde. D'ordinaire personne ne restait indifférent. Son manque de réaction l'avait mit dans une rage peu commune, qu'il avait caché juste avant de le faire taire. Perdre le contrôle de ses émotions en public n'était pas son genre. Mais lui, ce type, n'avait pas son pareil à lui... de lui donner envie de l'égorger brutalement, rapidement et de la façon la plus spectaculaire qui soit à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa si jolie bouche.

Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de voir tuer des amants. Toujours parce qu'il ne supportait pas leur ton ou leur paroles. Tous pourtant étaient plus beaux les un que les autres. Uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient inconscients. Le brun ne faisant pas exception. Pourtant il s'avouait que ni ses yeux d'un gris équivalent à la couleur de l'océan après une tempête, ni sa voix mêlant le rauque et le mélodieux ne l'avaient déçus. Que c'était avec fascination qu'il l'avait écouté et regardé parler. Que leur échange lui avait plût. Que son estomac était si serré que même un raisin ne pourrait y passer. Qu'il arracherait cette jolie tête de ce corps bien trop sexy pour n'être qu'un ami du blond au cœur d'artichaut. Ce fut à cet instant, alors qu'il se sentait prêt à ne jamais le laisser se réveiller de nouveau, une zone de son cerveau fut atteinte.

Les souvenirs du blessé. James Buchanan Barnes. Un ancien sergent, meilleur ami de Steve… Sa vie se dévoila sous ses yeux, à la manière d'une fresque. Amitié, amour, bravoure, loyauté. Que de belles qualités qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Il vit les deux amis avant le départ du 107 éme régiment d'infanterie du quel il faisait partit. Une déplaisante vérité lui sauta au visage. Bucky, comme il voulait se faire appeler, était l'archétype du mâle blanc hétéro partit guerroyer pour sa patrie. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui ! Fini l'attendrissement. Ou toute autre forme de gentillesse. Il allait le briser de toute ses forces ! Un grondement plus draconnique que humain remonta le long de sa gorge. Sa fureur fit geindre sa magie, ne l'aiguisant que plus, à la manière d'une de ses dagues signature. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, celle de Barnes tout autant, pour laisser passer un cris à fendre l'âme. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, annonçant que sa vue se flouterait, que des larmes allaient poindre, qu'il détestait l'amour. Ce sentiment faisait mal, plus que n'importe quoi. Il se ferait vengeance lui-même.

-Loki !s'écria Thor en se précipitant dans la pièce. Que fais tu mon frère ?

Cela le fit arrêter tout mouvement. Seul son visage se tourna vers le dieu blond à la manière d'un enfant prit sur le fait. Par réflexe il stoppa sa magie et dégaina, dans le même geste, ses dagues. Prêt à attaquer. Son frère activa un bracelet, l'autre main tendue pour appeler Stormbreaker. Très bien. Il se jeta à corps perdu sur lui, l'armure de son frère se matérialisant quand la hache ouvreuse de Bifrost fut entre ses doigts. Les lames en métal s'entre choquèrent avant qu'il ait l'idée de se cloner pour submerger son frère et ainsi prendre le dessus. Évidemment il ne vit pas venir la fléché tazeur de Hawkeye. Cela aurait était trop simple bien sûr ! Il se retrouva à lâcher ses armes et à convulser tout en allant rudement rencontrer le sol en plastique. Décidément cela devenait une habitude. Ça en était presque redondant à la fin ! Captain plan foireux entra à grand fracas dans la pièce précédé de très prêt par l'ancien agent du Shield qu'il avait un jour eu sous ses ordres et flanqué de son petit ami milliardaire. À croire que le voir se prendre des décharges électriques était le nouveau jeu de cette bande de débiles. Hé ! Sous cette armure il y avait un être de chair et de sang sensible ! C'était que ça faisait mal ce truc !

-Laissez moi partir bande de sauvage !hurla-t-il en se tortillant piteusement geignant de douleur.

Hawkeye le débarrassa dédaigneusement de la flèche, sans un regard pour lui. Tout juste s'il ne lui crachait pas dessus au passage. Quel insolent cet archer ! Ce fut néanmoins sans mal qu'il se téléporta sous le nez de Stark.

-Hors de question que je soigne qui que ce soit !ralla le dieu brun serrant les dents l'air menaçant. J'ai changé d'avis. S'en ai fini de notre accord, je veux mes affaires. Maintenant mortel !

-Loki !s'offusqua Thor. Ne parle pas ainsi à nos amis, voyons.

Par les dieux il jurait qu'il aller le tuer !

-Tes amis Thor !éructa Loki. Les tiens ! Seulement les tiens !

-OK Rudolph, OK, accepta Stark. Vision, rend lui son portable.

L'humanoïde rouge et vert traversa littéralement le mur d'en face. Impressionnant pour un non humain. Il lui adressa une courbette gracieuse. Et diplomate pour couronner le tout. Son précieux IPhone entre ses doigts d'androïde qu'il lui présenta respectueusement. Loki le lui arracha des mains en piaillant. Il le ralluma magiquement, n'ayant ni besoin de toucher aux boutons ni de le recharger un temps soit peu, se rendant compte du nombre hallucinant de SMS. Ignorant son public, il se permit de les consulter. Pour la plupart des messages de soutien portant sur son arrestation. Cela le fit esquisser un sourire que de savoir ses fans s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était bon de se sentir aimé et adulé. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Pour commencer son expéditeur avait trouvé le moyen de faire apparaître son nom au lieu de son numéro. Geoffrey. Il lui disait : « Peu m'importe ce qui se passe avec les Avengers, t'aura sans doute besoin de distraction quand tu pourras repartir. Si ça t'intéresse j'ai une avant première de film d'horreur ce soir. Au plaisir de te voir. » Suivi d'un de ces ridicules smileys cœur qui avait le chic pour lui donner envie de vomir. Mais le plus important n'était bien sûr en rien cette piteuse tentative de grappiller son attention. L'invitation ne promettait que des bonnes choses. Il releva les yeux de son écran. Se raclant la gorge, il le rangea dans les méandres de sa tenues d'As, là où personne ne pourrait le lui subtiliser de nouveau.

-J'ai à faire, leur lança-t-il froidement ayant retrouvé son attitude de reine des glaces.

Il se concentra sur l'endroit où il voulait réapparaître, réunissant sa magie. Rien ne bougea autour de lui. Il darda un regard interrogateur sur Thor.

-Personne ne peut se téléporter hors de la Tour Monsieur Odinson, l'informa poliment l'intelligence artificielle.

-Chier, pesta le dieu colérique.

Il lui suffit de visualiser le hall d'entré pour s'y trouver. Les portes en verre blindées s'ouvrirent, révélant la météo catastrophique de New York. Comment avait-il pu louper le fait qu'il neigeait ? Ce n'était pas bien contrariant pour lui, au vu de sa condition de Jotun, de toute façon pas même un ouragan ne l'aurait dérangé tant qu'il sortait de cet endroit infernal. A peine eut-il mit un pied botté sur le manteau blanc recouvrant les rues qu'il se libéra de son apparence d'As qui part un temps pareil ne l'aidait pas. Il n'eut aucune crainte à révéler sa peau bleu aux scarifications rituelles et ses yeux rouge rubis. Il se mit presque nu, faisant disparaître ses vêtements de soie et de cuir, les remplaçant par des étoffes plus ou moins transparentes agrémentées de peau de loup blanches. Il se permit une esquisse de sourire. La neige ayant cet effet libérateur sur son esprit. Elle lui faisait penser à la description de la magie des géants des glaces dans de vieux livres de Frigga. Les flocons vinrent caresser son visage, gelant sur ses pommettes. Alors il se mit en route, profitant de la fraîcheur ambiante pour se calmer avant son pseudo-rencard. Qu'il ne tue personne sur le tapis rouge serait préférable. Le type lui ferait peut-être oublier un moment cette douleur cuisante dans son abdomen. Le chemin jusqu'au Ritz se fit sans peine, d'un pas léger, quasi insouciant quand son téléphone sonna. Un long soupire lui échappa avant de décrocher.

-J'espère que tu ne me dérange pas pour rien mortel, perciffa-t-il amère que l'on interrompe l'un de ses rares moments de silence.

-C'est Geoffrey, annonça le dit mortel. Content que tu sois libre. Pour ce soir ?…

-Au Ritz, répondit le dieu.

Puis il raccrocha, de toute façon il préférait les SMS. Le portier lui ouvrit.

-Ravie de votre retour Monsieur Laufeyson, le salua-t-il respectueusement d'une rapide courbette.

Loki se contenta d'un hochement de tête à son égard. Il vit clairement le portier déglutir à la vue de sa vraie forme. Pas que cela le dérange. Simplement qu'il ne supportait pas ces regards apeurés. Le fait qu'il l'appelle Laufeyson lui fit ni chaud ni froid, c'était le nom qu'il avait donné pour se distinguer de Thor. Que l'on ose l'apparenter à ce gros bourricot le mettait en rogne comme pas permit. Peut-être pas autant que ce rejet pour son apparence originel, les Midgardiennes, beaucoup de fans en fait, ne semblant en rien rebutées, il nourrissait l'espoir que le reste des mortels finirait par l'accepter. Il prit l'ascendeur, non sans avoir envoyé un baisé à la réceptionniste qui en rougit de plaisir. Dans l'hôtel la suite présidentiel lui avait été attribué dés la seconde de son apparition dans le lieu.

 **Entouré d'un mur de gouttes et pour seul protection un simple parapluie Midgardien, son début de soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Déroulement des plus imprévus, puisque lorsqu'il était arrivé un soleil de plomb qui faisait remonter la chaleur du bitume. Ses bottes avaient faillit y rester accrocher d'ailleurs ! Le premier endroit qui l'avait attiré avait été Central Park, parce que le couvert des arbres lui assurait une protection bienvenue mais au final, une délégation japonaise avait captivé son regard. Les kimonos, les ombrelles ravissantes des geishas, les sabres des samouraïs s'étant soudainement mit à le fasciner. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il avait prit à part une des dames pour l'assommer sous les questions en tout curieux qu'il s'était découvert. Un claquement de doigts de sa part pour se traduire en japonais puis il lui avait demandé mille et une choses, les yeux brillant d'étoiles en dévorant ses paroles.**

 **La journée était passé beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il avait prit conseil et enseignement au prêt des dames et observé les samouraïs à l'œuvre. Il n'avait jamais vu de plus bel art que celui ci. Lui même ayant revêtu un somptueux kimono vert et or dont les brodures représentaient ses enfants. Il s'était offert en spectacle avec eux non sans attirer l'attention sur leur groupe. A leur départ il avait encore longuement flâné dans le parc, se délectant des bruits de la nature et laissant photographes et fans le prendre en photo ou signant des autographes. Il avait admiré le coucher de soleil confortablement installé sur une imposante branche d'un arbre particulièrement bien placé. Le ciel se recouvrant de nuages dont les teintes allaient d'un rouge carmin presque noir à un orange à la limite du jaune. Seul Midgard lui livrait de tels merveilles éphémères. Ce n'était pas à Asgard qu'un phénomène en rapport avec les nuages pouvait se produire de toute façon. La planète des As n'en comportant pas un seul.**

 **Le reflet sur le resevoir lui donnait cette impression qu'un fabuleux trésor se trouvait en son fond, alors que les flocs tranquilles à l'allure d'huile prenaient une couleur dorée. Les personnes encore présentent dans le parc prenaient la route de la sortie mais lui préféra errer dans les allés se vidant peu à peu, le silence interrompu uniquement par le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent. Un étrange chuchotement l'avait fait froncer les sourcils. N'y avait-il pas moyen d'être tranquille sur cette planète ? Une goutte le surprit, préquelle à l'averse qui lui tomba dessus, trempant son kimono et faisant improbablement friser son kabuki. Brillante idée qui eut de matérialiser un parapluie taille familial, bien qu'inutile puisqu'il était déjà mouillé jusqu'à l'os. Non décidément il n'aimait pas la pluie. Surtout sous toutes ces couches de vêtements pesant à chacune un âne tellement elles s'étaient gorgées d'eau. Véritable phare dans ce déluge le gratte ciel qui comportait le Ritz l'avait attiré. Étant le plus proche de sa situation actuel. Il s'y était précipité pour s'y réfugier. Franchir les portes en verres ne fut pas bien compliqué.**

 **-On accepte pas les… commença la réceptionniste. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHIIIIIIIII !**

 **Son cris comparable à celui d'une harpie lui indiqua qu'elle venait de le reconnaître. Qu'elle était fan.**

 **-Oh mon dieu, s'étouffa-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle. Il faut que je prévienne le directeur ! En attendant venez, il ne faut pas que vous restiez avec ces vêtements imbibés d'eau.**

 **Elle tremblait d'excitation en venant vers lui, elle appela quasi tout le personnel de l'hôtel pour s'occuper de lui. En réalité il aurait pu utiliser sa magie mais être dorloté lui avait manqué. Cela remontait à son enfance. Il fut emmené au SPA où moult soins lui furent administrés. Il les laissait faire étalage de leur dévouement à son égard, se sentant enfin comme le dieu qu'il était parmi les Midgardiens. Entre conseils de beauté et doux traitement relaxant plus moyen de savoir où donner de la tête. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé Midgard. Elles furent si gentilles avec lui qu'il en vint à s'épancher sur l'histoire d'Asgard, à leur raconter des anecdotes sur son frère que le grand benêt blond aurait préférer oublier ou à leur confier son expérience relationnelle.**

 **Après les bains chauds et les massages il fut conduit par le directeur en personne jusqu'à cette fameuse suite. Ce vêtu d'un costume cravate commandé spécialement pour qu'il ne remette pas son kimono plein d'eau. L'ascenseur débouchait sur le premier salon, le plus petit d'après les dire de son accompagnateur. La pièce était du style Rococo, tout, des meubles aux rideaux étaient recouverts d'arabesques, d'entrelacs, de feuillages, d'animaux ou de coquillages d'une légèreté joyeusement apaisante. Les détails étaient légion tout comme les ornements. C'était à des années lumières des appartements de Thor à la Tour !**

 **-Je vous laisse ici monsieur, monsieur?s'enquit l'homme.**

 **Pas besoin de réfléchir, il ne voulait plus que l'on le confonde avec l'autre bourru des Avengers. Il s'était retourné pour lui sourire.**

 **-Monsieur Laufeyson, souffla-t-il pourtant incertain.**

 **Il avait eut un sourire des plus sincères en retour. Le directeur parti. Il put découvrir son nouveau domaine dans un silence de cathédrale. Ses nuits dans cet endroits ne pourrait être qu'enchanteresses. Par la suite faire venir ici ses conquêtes n'avait dérangé personne, les employés s'amusant à diverses paris sur les hommes qu'il fréquentait et les saluant comme il le fallait à chaque passage peu semblait importer qu'il change tout les soirs sans aucune vergogne. Il revenait rarement seul et toujours très tard. La réceptionniste du jour de son arrivée était même devenue un genre de confidente avec qui il appréciait partager un bon thé agrémenté de quelques scones qu'il fourrait gourmandement de confiture, de beurre et de chantilly. Enfin uniquement les jours où il se sentait d'humeur à partager plus que son lit au quel cas il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup.**

 **Le pied était le jacuzzi qui faisait aussi baignoire d'angle dans le quel il s'adonnait à la lecture d'ouvrage téléporté depuis les grandes bibliothèques de New York avec une préférence pour les vieux ouvrages relier de cuir dont les pages jaunissaient avec le temps. Il pouvait rester des heures dans son bain moussant à condition d'avoir un bon livre sous la main. Cela avait maintes fois faillit le mettre en retard à ses soirées. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de ne pas savoir la suite d'une bonne histoire. Quand il n'avait rien, c'était chose. Il restait en peignoir de soie, déambulait dans sa suite en admirant le mobilier, se posait dans un de ces grands fauteuils à l'allure de trône avec un chocolat chaud et une couverture sur le genoux pour lire dans son petit salon ou finissait par appeler un amant au hasard dans sa liste de contact. Il aimait bien trop s'amuser et avoir quelqu'un pour chauffer sa couette en soie et velours était d'une importance capital.**

Ce fut avec bonheur qu'il alla se délacer dans sa salle de bain favorite, celle toute en marbre noir veiné de blanc comportant son cher jacuzzi. Un bain moussant à la vanille plus tard, il fallait passer à l'essayage, de ses autres plaisir Midgardiens qui le ravissait. Tout en faisant trempette il y avait réfléchit. Une première lui donnait envie d'être créatif, peut-être pas de briller ou d'étaler sa passion toute nouvelle pour la culture japonaise, mais il voulait absolument se démarquer de toutes ces célébrités dans leur costard Armani moderne. Nu et bien sec, sauf ses cheveux emmitouflés dans une serviette éponge, le dieu brun se mit en quête de la tenue parfaite. Une chemise en lin aux manches bouffantes se finissant en dentelles sur le dos de ses mains tout comme le col relevé irait à la perfection. Un petit string en dentelle simple ferait l'affaire pour ne pas le déranger. Il hésita un instant à mettre un pantalon en cuir mais opta pour du lin noir. Il prit un veston vert brodé de files d'or, dans ce même style Rococo que son salon. Un foulard plein de froufrou pour enserrer son col agrémenté d'une broche en or et émeraude. Ensuite il choisit une redingote verte et or à deux cols ouverts pour laisser dépasser son foulard et son ornement, l'un plus petit et brodé de motif de rose pointés vers les côtés, l'autre attaché par des boutons le tout fermé seulement jusqu'aux hanches, laissant voir son pantalon. Deux poches sur le cotés et des manchettes complétaient la veste. Des cuissardes à talons entourés d'un serpent en argent pour le grandir. Un long manteau doublé de soie verte aux pans amples ouverts sur sa tenue donnerait à son apparition un théâtral bienvenue qui ferait sans le moindre doute hurler ses fans comme des sauvages.

-Excuser moi, monsieur Laufeyson, l'interrompit un employé venant pour le prévenir. Mais monsieur McCullum est en bas. Il vous attend.

Quand Loki se tourna vers lui son manteau voleta gracieusement autour de lui tel des ailes de démons. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de se coiffer, encore moins de se parfumer. Le temps passait toujours trop vite quand il faisait ce qu'il aimait.

-Dites lui que j'arrive, dit-t-il simplement. Il peut bien attendre encore, hum ?

L'employé ne chercha plus loin et reparti après une courbette. Un soupire lui échappa. Décidément les Midgardiens étaient des êtres impatients. Sans doute car ils étaient mortels… Que contrairement à lui ils n'avaient pas l'éternité devant eux. Il arrêta ses réflexions sur les habitants de Midgard pour s'asperger de Roger et Gallet au cédrat, son préféré. Puis nouât sa chevelure couleur corbeau à l'aide d'un ruban doré. Il emprunta son ascenseur privé pour la forme, ses rencards lui ayant maintes fois rabâchés les oreilles avec une autre étrangeté qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'ils nommaient crise cardiaque soit disant parce qu'il leur faisait peur en se téléportant soudainement à leur côtés.

Le Midgardien au bras cybernétique n'avait rien dit à ce sujet lui. James. James. James… Son cerveau se le répéta en boucle avec différente intonations. Par Odin qu'était cette diablerie !? Une boule grandissait dans son estomac à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer comme jamais au part avant. Sa mâchoire se contracta à en craquer et de nouvelles larmes s'annonçaient. Non ! Non ! Nonnonnonnonnon ! Pas maintenant ! Avoir le nez rouge en publique, très peu pour lui ! Cela le faisait ressembler à Rudolph ! Et Odin seul savait combien ce surnom l'horripilait ! Il ne pu refouler la vision de sa main retenant ce bras. D'un métal froid rappelant au toucher sa peau, tout autant glaciale, de Jotun mais bien différent de part sa nature non-organique. Seule petite touche colorée, une étoile sur son épaule, symbole incongru dont le sens lui échappait. L'ascenseur eut la bonne idée de s'ouvrir à cet instant, ses yeux humides et les dents plantées dans ses joues. Sur ce Geoffrey qui se précipita à ses côtés pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. La sollicitude d'un parfait inconnu était la dernière chose dont-il avait besoin.

-Loki, s'inquitéta-t-il. Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait envie d'entendre prononcer son nom si gentiment. Ce n'était pas lui qui devrait le prendre dans ses bras viriles. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait essuyer du pouce ses larmes. James. Seulement lui. Toujours lui.

-Ce n'est rien, mentit le dieu de la malice en repoussant légèrement le Midgardien. Revoir ces héros de pacotilles ne m'as jamais plût voilà tout.

Geoffrey McCullum n'était pas laid, loin de là. Il était le genre du dieu. Des cheveux châtain en undercut dont le haut était désordonné, lui octroyant un certain charme sauvage. Des yeux d'un magnifique bleu clair, très expressifs. Un costume bleu marine accompagné d'un foulard rouge mat et d'un trench-coat un poil plus foncé. Des Oxfords luisantes se mariaient élégamment au tout. Loki ne pu que se demander à quoi James ressemblerait en costard. S'il était plutôt noir, blanc, gris, bleu, rouge ou mélange de couleur. S'il aimait les vestes à queue de pie. S'il était plus nœud papillon ou cravate. Si ses épaules larges et aux muscles nerveux rentraient au moins dans une veste. Il s'égara. Il se mit en tête d'imaginer les courbes de ce corps si bien sculpté engoncées dans des vêtements moulants. Sans doute trop longtemps car McCullum se racla la gorge pour le rappeler au monde. Il lui proposait son bras.

Très bien, puisqu'il insistait. Dans quel bourbier était-il aller se fourrer ? Par Odin ! Le sorcier n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rester avec lui ! Et pourtant il l'avait fait venir. Il essaya de ne pas soupirer de désespoir. Tout deux sortirent de l'hôtel, une limousine les attendait. Le portier leur ouvrit. Le calvaire débuta. Impossible pour lui de savoir quand il allait craquer. Alors il fit une de ces broutilles aux quelles seul Thor prenait plaisir. Il se soûla. Pas avec n'importe quoi, bien sûr. De la liqueur de rose, un alcool gracieux à ses yeux. Il descendit verre sur verre sur le chemin, tentant d'oublier, d'effacer toute trace de l'homme au bras métallique de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il voulait abandonner son image, le souvenir de ses traits. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui. Le chasser de son cœur meurtrit. Sans grand succès.

Cela lui rappela même la raison pour la quelle il avait arrêté de boire après les victoires de son pseudo-frère. L'alcool le rendait triste. Oui parfaitement ! Il y en avaient qui battaient leur femme, d'autres qui se mettaient à danser comme des abrutis et à chanter à tue tête pour montrer au monde tout le bonheur qui était le leur ou d'autres qui s'évanouissaient brusquement. Mais lui, non. Il faillait qu'il ressente toutes les peines qui l'étreignait plus puissament encore que d'ordinaire ! C'était bien sa veine ! A nouveau son être le fit se souvenir tous les détailles, les exacerbant pour certains. Son odeur lui revenait distinctement. Sa voix ne semblait plus le quitter, il l'entendit de partout. Et ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir sur lui, de les sentir dévorer son corps, faisant monter en lui une fièvre dévastatrice bonne à lui faire tourner la tête. Comment appeler cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ? Pas le moindre mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. L'amour était bien nul. Il détestait la douleur brûlante qu'il lui procurait !

Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Pas même un passage devant ses fans. Pas même deux heures des exploits d'un psychopathe tuant ados débiles sur ados débiles dans un bain de sang digne d'un énorme bouquet de rose. Encore moins la présence de son accompagnateur, pour qui il ne ressentait qu'un vide émotionnel malaisant. McCullum réussissait l'exploit de l'écœurer. A moins que la liqueur n'ait brouillée ses sens. Ce qui n'était en rien aidant. Toute la soirée se passa dans le flou le plus total. Sauf James qui restait présent, pesant et qui lui donnait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur son oreiller bien au calme dans sa chère suite. Quelle idée d'avoir voulut se d'aérer la tête ! Il fini par se décider à se consoler, lorsqu'il regagna un brin de conscience. Recouvrant d'une illusion, réplique parfaite de James, McCullum qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Son retour au Ritz se fit vague, une passion dévorante ravageant son cerveau, ne lui laissant pas un seul neurone pour réfléchir, le réduisant à l'état d'une boule de sensation geignarde et quémandeuse sans volonté ni défense avant que Morphée ne s'occupe de son sort. Il accueillit l'évanouissement à bras ouvert, ne supportant plus ces souffrances. Le reste Ne lui importait que peu. Faites juste que James disparaisse.

* * *

Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plût même si Bucky boy n'est pas présent du moins pas consciemment! Oubliez pas une ptite review des familles, je réponds toujours^^.

Tchuss! And join the Loki's army!


End file.
